


Blooming

by oonymay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonymay/pseuds/oonymay
Summary: The day that a person coughs up a complete flower, they have every right to be terrified. It symbolises a week of warning. Exactly seven days of coughing fully bloomed flowers until they either die or the person they long after returns their love.For eleven months, Junmyeon had hidden the flowers from everyone. Each petal, drop of blood, leaf and bud that had appeared Junmyeon had taken careful care to ensure it disappeared without a trace.Time was running out, though, and Junmyeon had a week left to findhimbefore it was too late.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> A few brief notices:  
> 1\. I am not associated with EXO! I do not claim for this work to be at all factual, nor for anyone else to interpret it as such..  
> 2\. This is my first work on here, so I'm trying hard, but I understand that I am both new and not perfect! Please feel free to tell me what I can be doing better.  
> 3\. I'll try to mention in the notes if there's anything that readers should know, and please notify me if there's something you think I should be tagging, or at least putting into a chapter summary/notes.
> 
> I think that's it... Hopefully you enjoy this, and thank you very much for reading!  
> \- Oonymay

On the day that the first, fully grown rose appeared, Junmyeon let out a ragged breath and slumped to the floor with his back against the closed bathroom door. The red flower sat innocently in his palm, petals weighed heavily down with drops of blood.

A lump grew in his throat as he stared at the rose. He attempted swallowing it, but it felt raw and painful. Junmyeon stopped trying and rested his aching head against the wood. He carelessly scrabbled around in his pocket for his phone. Once he had found it, Junmyeon turned it on. _9:47._ He had time. _He had time._

Someone approached the room and knocked on the door. "Junmyeon," Minseok called, face pressed to the closed door so he could be heard. "We've got to leave in five minutes." When he got no reply, Minseok continued. "Are you okay? You've been in there for ages."

Junmyeon sat up and closed his fist so the flower was scrunched into a mess of blood and petals. He tried to control his voice when he spoke. "Yeah, fine, hyung. I'll be out in a minute." Junmyeon winced; his voice was high and scratchy. He sounded anything but fine.

"Okay..." Minseok trailed off, sounding uncertain. "If you're sick, it is possible to call in, you know?"

Junmyeon scrambled to his feet, the flower encased in his hand. Discomfort set in his joints, and immediately, he knew he was in for a long week. "No, no, I'm fine. No need to call anyone."

Junmyeon knew that he did not have an option. They were on a promotion schedule. Albeit, they were closer to the end than the beginning, but either way, they could not afford days off. Not when they, EXO, were already one member down with Yixing in China. Not to mention, the group still felt the strain from the departure of the ex-members.

EXO was meant to be adapting. They were meant to have moved on from the departures of Yifan, Luhan and Zitao. Meant to. Junmyeon knew as well as everyone else in the group that they would never be fully over it.

It was, simply put, not something that Junmyeon could deem as possible. Together, EXO had gone through months of practice for their debut and the highs and lows as they went through the motions of being an idol group. Neither Junmyeon nor anyone else could just forget three members who had been so crucial to that.

Minseok walked away from the door, probably to hound some other members into the hallway to get ready leave. Hearing the retreat, Junmyeon quickly flushed the flower down the toilet and washed his hands and face. He waited for the footsteps to completely die away before he slipped out of the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Junmyeon found himself sitting in the van on the way to the first schedule of the day. It was a photoshoot if he remembered correctly. (Junmyeon did not need to check it - he had memorised the schedule the night before, as he did every day).

Junmyeon knew that his face was ashen and the deep bags under his eyes were threatening to become black holes. He felt sorry for the poor makeup artists who would be patching him up later that morning.

Minseok continued sending him worried glances, though, and the van was unusually quiet. Junmyeon barely noticed it, though. He was still distracted, his mind preoccupied with the flower. Petals were one thing, buds another, but blossomed flowers? Blossomed flowers were something altogether different.

The day that a person coughs up a complete flower, they have every right to be terrified. It symbolises a week of warning. Exactly seven days of coughing fully bloomed flowers until each person either dies or the person they long after returns their love.

Junmyeon remembered the first time he had ended up shut into the only empty room he could find with soft, white petals scattered around his feet. Initially, it had confused him. Frightened him, even. A quick search over the internet had returned him with results that told him almost everything he needed to know: _Hanahaki Disease._

That had been almost a year ago.

From there, a few petals appearing in the morning had quickly escalated to fitful attacks of coughing throughout the day. Now, here he was. Be it a good or bad outcome, Junmyeon was a week away from the end of it all.

Junmyeon could not help but feel a little bitter about that. For eleven months, Junmyeon had hidden the flowers from everyone. Each petal, drop of blood, leaf and bud that had appeared Junmyeon had taken care to ensure it disappeared without a trace. Junmyeon was now fairly certain that his members would all know by the end of the week.

The van pulled up to a shuddering halt and Junmyeon stumbled out on shaking legs. The other seven members followed him, still unusually silent. Junmyeon felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. "You look like you're about to be sick," Minseok said quietly. "Just tell the manager."

Junmyeon shook his head resolutely. "No, hyung. I'm fine."

Minseok's mouth tightened into a thin line, but he withdrew his hand. Minseok, as the only member older than Junmyeon, was the most aware of the extra pressure he was under as the leader. Junmyeon walked into the building, and Minseok stood closely behind him. If any of the other members had heard the exchange, none of them commented or questioned it.

"The photoshoot will begin in half an hour," a manager said blandly once they had all found the correct room. "We have two hours to finish it, and then, Junmyeon, you're wanted in a meeting with some higher-ups; You'll be told more later. The rest of you will have a free hour, except for Baekhyun and Chanyeol. You've got an interview scheduled. Then, assuming everything runs to schedule, there should be a lunch break. Then-"

Junmyeon phased out and turned to his own thoughts. _Why was another meeting needed?_ Surely, having had more meetings than Junmyeon would have cared to count, the higher-ups would have run out of things to discuss. A sense of dread filled him. _Had he done something wrong? Had someone else done something wrong? Was someone else leaving? Was Yixing's schedule being extended?_ A flurry of questions raced through his head, moving quicker than Junmyeon's ability to comprehend them.

Junmyeon swallowed heavily, immediately regretted it as his throat staged a silent protest, and pushed those thoughts aside. They had a photoshoot to do. He could not afford to be any more off his game than what he already was. Junmyeon _really_ did not need anyone else on his case.

Sure enough, thephoto shoott ended in organised chaos. At least, Junmyeon privately concluded, they got everything finished without running overtime. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had already been pulled away for their interview.

The rest of the group was still sitting around in the studio. No one had come to collect them yet, so they minded their own business and stayed out of the way. It was exactly what they had been taught to do.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Sehun said, quietly. "You seem off."

Junmyeon, who was sitting on a chair and sipping at a bottle of water looked up, was jolted out of his own musings. Giving Sehun a weak smile, he tried to reply in a joking manner. "I swear, everyone's been asking me that today. I'm fine, Sehunnie."

Sehun did not look convinced. "You're all clammy, though. And, you had to keep going to the bathroom. You should go back to the dorm after the group meeting. We've only got vocal lessons this afternoon."

Junmyeon groaned and closed his eyes. _Vocal lessons and a second meeting._ That was going to be fun when he was vomiting flowers every hour. (At this point, Junmyeon could not help but wonder how he was going to last until tomorrow, let alone the entire week). "Sehunnie..." Junmyeon sighed hopelessly and opened his eyes again. "It's nothing, okay? Don't worry about me."

A manager strolled into the room and beckoned to Junmyeon. Standing up and capping his drink bottle, Junmyeon gave Sehun an apologetic look. "Ah, sorry, Sehun. I have to go. Enjoy your free hour."

Sehun's worried eyes followed after him. "Okay, hyung." After casting one last look to Junmyeon, Sehun turned to Kyungsoo and started talking with him, instead.

Junmyeon exited the room silently. When he caught up with the manger, he spoke. "Do you know what the meeting is about?"

The manager shook his head. "I haven't been informed, I'm afraid. It's with the CEO, though." He stopped just short of the company vehicle. "You go ahead. I'm needed elsewhere."

Junmyeon nodded and climbed into the car. The fifteen minute trip was silent. Junmyeon attempted to distract himself by sipping from his water bottle. His throat was screaming at him in agony from the thorns on the roses.

Junmyeon finished the last of his water at the same time as the company car pulled up to a half outside the SM Company building. He slowly walked into the building and made his way to the CEO's office. Motionlessly, he waited outside to be called in.

"Junmyeon," the CEO finally greeted him. He waved Junmyeon into the tidy room. "Now, this should only take fifteen minutes. Then, you can rejoin your members."

The rock sunk down in Junmyeon's stomach, and in its place, dread welled up in the cavity. He could already sense something bad coming.

"Yixing's schedule in China has been lengthened," the CEO said without preamble. The hole in Junmyeon's stomach emptied again and he felt suddenly hollow. _Of course,_ Junmyeon berated himself. _Why hadn't he expected that?_ Instead of voicing his thoughts, Junmyeon nodded silently and waited for the CEO to continue.

"So," the CEO continued, sifting through a pile of paper on his desk, "We're going to change some schedules around so Yixing will only miss a minimal amount of promotions with EXO."

Junmyeon nodded again, this time more slowly. "Sorry, I'm not sure I understand. Who's schedules are being changed?" he said quietly.

The CEO finally found the sheet of paper he was looking for and passed it to Junmyeon. "EXO's China promotions are being moved to this week."

Junmyeon froze. "What about our schedule here?" Junmyeon blurted out. He bowed his head in embarrassment at his outburst. "Ah, sorry."

The CEO brushed it off easily. "You'll be leaving in two days. Your schedule for the coming week will be swapped with your original week of Chinese promotions. It's all been taken care of in terms of the technicalities."

"I see," Junmyeon said. "What about Yixing? Surely, he'll be exhausted if he's performing two schedules at once."

"Yixing will only be doing what he can fit in," the CEO replied calmly. "However, this is the best option. Anything else would lead to him missing most of the Korean promotions." The CEO sighed. "It's not ideal, but it's the best solution we have."

Junmyeon felt a familiar tickling in his throat. Panic rushed through him, and as discretely as he could, Junmyeon raised his hand to his mouth and coughed. The rose fell into his palms. He screwed it up in his fist, feeling every individual thorn digging into his palm, before the CEO could see. A pounding in his head grew into loud, ryhmthmic thudding that made everything ache.

"Make sure you don't get sick," the CEO said looking slightly worried. "That wouldn't do now, when you're on promotions."

Junmyeon stuffed the flower into his pocket - he would deal with it later - and smiled painfully in return. "I'll be careful," he replied, voice suddenly much more ragged.

"Good, good," the CEO murmured. "Well, that's all I need to speak to you about." He picked a folder from his desk and handed it to Junmyeon. "This is everything you'll need to know about the changes being made, and some paperwork. Your manager and I have dealt with most of it, but there are some sheets that you'll have to make the members hill out themselves, or you can do it for them. Your choice. And, don't worry about telling the members - we'll discuss everything in the group meeting."

Junmyeon accepted the folder with thanks and resisted the urge to rifle through it. He _hated_ rearranging schedules. There was always a backlog of paperwork that seemed endless, most of which he took on himself. "Thank you," he said, bowing deeply.

The CEO nodded in reply, and Junmyeon left. He rushed to the bathroom, the file tucked under his arm, and flushed the flower in his pocket down the toilet. Then, he splashed some water on his face, and washed his hand, trying to scrub the puncture marks in his palm clean. Junmyeon caught sight of himself in the mirror and groaned. He looked worse than he had in the morning.

 _Well,_ he pondered somewhat sardonically. _At least the websites weren't lying when they said that people deteriorated extremely quickly once the first flower appeared._ How many had he coughed up today alone? Four, including the first one. Junmyeon shuddered at the thought of it. The thorns were the worst part, and it was only going to get more severe as the days ticked by.

Junmyeon braced himself and walked out of the bathroom, clutching the manila folder tightly in his shaking hands. He made to a lounge room in the building that reminded him strongly of an airport lounge, and took his place at a desk. He did not have a clue where his fellow members were at this point, but he would meet up with soon enough. Junmyeon was certain of that.

The folder, as it turned out, was exceptionally dull. Junmyeon had not been expecting anything else, but as always, it made the extra work a drag. Then, Junmyeon came across a smaller file wedged in between two hefty stacks of documents.

Junmyeon glanced at the cover of the unmarked folder for a moment, but decided against opening it. He would get back to it once he had finished everything. Junmyeon shoved the file to the back of the folder and pressed on with the other paperwork. His head was starting to pound, but he ignored it. As Junmyeon had so often told himself, he could not afford to be off his game. If this was his last week, he was going to give it all he had to offer.

Half an hour later, Junmyeon had only made a dent in the stack of papers. He hated rearranging schedules, and this was why. The amount of effort it took cancelled out the the feeling of accomplishment, even in the sparse moments when he did manage to reach the end.

At that minute, though, Baekhyun waltzed through the door. "Hey, hyung!" he chirped. Junmyeon looked up and tried to smile. He knew he had only achieved a grimace, though. "What are you doing?" Baekhyun asked, peering over Junmyeon's shoulder.

Junmyeon shrugged. "Paperwork. How did the interview go? Where's Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun sat down on the opposite side of Junmyeon's table and wrinkled his nose. "That sounds dull. Anyway, he's gone to wait for the others. Apparently, they went back to the dorm for an hour. They're on their way over here, now. The interview went well, though!"

"That's good," Junmyeon said vacantly. He printed another name on another dotted line, and skimmed another paragraph of text that he could barely be bothered to make the effort to understand. Junmyeon wished he had bought his glasses...

"What was your meeting about?" Baekhyun pressed.

Junmyeon tried to keep a straight face. Baekhyun was lovely, but _so damn talkative._ "It'll be discussed in the meeting after lunch. Don't worry about it, though," he replied lightly, in an attempt at reassurance.

"Okay, hyung," Baekhyun said. He leant back in his chair, apparently defeated by Junmyeon's short answers. Conveniently for him, the rest of the members filed into the room a moment later. Junmyeon hunched further over the paperwork and continurd to furiously fill them out.

"Hey, hyung," Sehun said.

Junmyeon quickly looked up. "Hi, Sehunnie."

"You look worse than before," Sehun remarked.

Junmyeon groaned. "Leave it, Sehunnie. There's just a lot of paperwork to fill out."

Minseok joined the group surrounding the table. "What's all that for?"

Waving his hand around lazily, Junmyeon replied, "it'll be discussed in the meeting. Don't worry too much about it." His statement was repeated from his earlier conversation with Baekhyun, but he made no attempt to differentiate.

Minseok raised an eyebrow, but did not comment.

Jongdae joined them and frowned. "That looks boring."

Junmyeon sighed and resisted the urge to bang his head against the table. Why was everyone inevitable more talkative whenever he actually had to get something done? "It is," was his clipped reply.

Minseok grabbed one of Junmyeon's pens and part of one of the stacks of paperwork. "I'll do some, too. We'll finish it in half the time."

"Thanks, hyung," Junmyeon said. He kept writing and ignored the rest of the questions directed his way. Their incessant chatter was not helping his headache.

"What's this for again?" Minseok asked.

"Schedules are being moved around," Junmyeon sighed. "It'll be explained in the group meeting." He knew that Minseok would probably work it out fairly quickly if he read some of the text, but did not mention it.

The manager called them for lunch soon after. Junmyeon only ate a little, his throat was still sore and feeling like a butchered high school dissection experiment. The rest of the group continued sending him strange looks, and Jongin sidled up to him midway through, trying to engage him in conversation.

Junmyeon replied with answers that were as unhelpful as those he had given anyone else, and Jongin soon gave up. Junmyeon felt bad; he had not been meaning to come across as so cold.

Eventually, the CEO walked into the room. Apparently, Junmyeon dimly realised, the meeting was not going to be held in the CEO's office. In unison, everyone in the room stood and bowed. Once he had gestured for the members to sit down again, Junmyeon handed the CEO the paperwork that he and Minseok had completed.

"Ah, thank you, Junmyeon," the CEO said. "If I could get the rest by tomorrow evening, that would be ideal." Junmyeon nodded politely, and tried to hold back his wincing at the thought of the pile that was still left, untouched as of yet, in the folder.

"Now, on to why I've called this meeting..." The CEO began to repeat everything that he had already told Junmyeon. The members smiled politely throughout the whole meeting. Junmyeon was proud of them. It was harder than it appeared to appear neutrally opinionated on something that you had opinions on.

When the CEO left, there was silence for a moment. Then, a burst of noise disrupted the peace as each of the members attempted to ensure that their voice was heard.

"We're going to China?" Kyungsoo exclaimed. He spun around wildly, searching for someone to confirm it.

"In two days?" Jongdae echoed.

"Well, shit," Baekhyun completed the round.

Junmyeon cradled his head in his hands. Minseok noticed and, without saying a word, sat down next to him. Perhaps in an effort of comfort, Minseok began patting Junmyeon's back with gentle movements. "I've got some painkillers in my bag, if you want," he murmured.

Defiantly, Junmyeon shook his head. "I just need to get the paperwork done tonight. I'll just have to work around the vocal practice, and-"

Minseok cut him off. "Cancelled. The manager was talking to me before - he noticed that you were already off, and then CEO-nim said something, too. They decided that you were finished for today. You've got the afternoon free, and once the rest of us are finished, we're heading back to the dorm for an early night."

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow.

"I swear, I didn't say anything!" Minseok added quickly, raising his hands as if surrendering. "I was just the member they asked to relay the message to you."

Junmyeon sighed. "Thanks, then, hyung. I need to finish this paperwork, though."

"I'm helping," Minseok insisted.

Junmyeon did not protest. Instead, he shoved the slightly depleted folder towards Minseok. "There's some more stuff in there. It's mostly just signing for confirmation and whatnot. The majority has already been done." Before turning back to the stack of paper, Junmyeon cast a glance around the room.

Some of the members were beginning to drift off to their scheduled lessons if they were in the early group. Others, like Chanyeol and Jongdae, were lounging on chairs, flicking through their phones. Junmyeon smiled at them fondly.

"Hey, what's this?" Minseok said. Junmyeon turned his attention to him. The file Junmyeon had set aside before was now clutched in Minseok's hand.

Junmyeon shrugged unapologetically. "Don't know. I saw it before, but didn't look through it."

Minseok pursed his lips and opened the folded over card. His eyes widened, and there was a moments silence. "It's member documents," Minseok said, voice tight.

"Who's?" Junmyeon asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Ex-member documents, I should have said," Minseok ammended guiltily. "Yifan, Luhan and Zitao," Minseok frowned.

Junmyeon blanched, and the tickling in his throat began. "Oh," Junmyeon whispered. He turned away and clutched his pen tightly. Slowly, his hand began to turn red from the pressure. He desperately tried not to cough.

Not now. _Not now._ Junmyeon continued to repeated the mantra in his head.

Minseok looked up from the folder, and his eyes narrowed in close scrutiny of Junmyeon . "Why are these here?"

Junmyeon shrugged jerkily, and averted his gaze. He determinately stared at the paper, but he could not understand the words on the sheet. It was blurry, and unfocused. Shakily, Junmyeon stood up, immune to Minseok's look of warning. "Bathroom," he gasped, and walked as quickly as he dared out of the room.

Minseok stared after him, looking confused at the abrupt departure.

Junmyeon payed him no mind, though. The burn in his throat was increasing, and he barely made it to the toilet before he was bending over it. Flowers fell into the bowl, staining the water red. Tears beaded at Junmyeon's eyes as he counted the roses.

_Three._

_Oh,_ Junmyeon thought, only half able to comprehend the situation. Then, he gently rested his head on his arms. It all hurt so much.

Once he had regained a level of consciousness, Junmyeon propped himself onto his elbows, and ignored the tears in his eyes. "God, I hate you, Yifan," he mumbled. "I hate you so damn much that I can't get you out of my head."


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter may seem like a bit like a filler, but I promise, it's important. 
> 
> I must press the fact that this is simply my interpretation of the Hanahaki Disease. I love the trope, but I also like giving it my own twist. I like looking into the backstory of these sort of things: How does it work? Why does it happen? All questions that I like to look at.  
> So, yes. This is my take on Hanahaki. Feel free to ask questions, or point of flaws! 
> 
> Aside from that, thank you so much for your incredibly kind feedback! I have genuinely been blown away, and holy hell, I'm so honoured by your response! Honestly, it just made me feel so warm inside, and ahhh! Thank you all so, so much!

The aeroplane trip went badly. Junmyeon was nauseous and continually broke out in cold sweats throughout the duration of the flight. Emigration had been worse. Standing for an hour and trudging through barely moving, tightly packed queues while trying to ensure that he did not vomit onto the floor beneath his feet was not fun. It had never been, it never would be.

Now, though, he sat on an uncomfortable, carpet seat in a bus. The van swayed from side to side and kept hitting potholes in the roads. It was all Junmyeon could do to keep eyes closed as he tried to block out the incessant chatter of his fellow members. He ignored a headache which was steadily increasing in its intensity. When Junmyeon pretended to be oblivious to things, he felt like he held a level of control over them.

In his silence, Junmyeon took the time to reflected upon the days that had passed. The first day had almost gone without a hitch. After Junmyeon had returned from the bathroom, trying not to let his red eyes give him away, he had been questioned by a worried Minseok. It was easy enough to brush over, though. Then, he had quietly filled out paperwork and sat alone so as not to trouble his group with the coughing.

The second day, though, had not been quite so smooth. After an early wake-up call and a string of interviews, all of which were crammed into the space of a few hours and with no chance to sit down for more than five minutes, Junmyeon was completely out of it. At least everyone else had been, too, so no one had noticed his slip-ups. None the less Junmyeon had managed to maintain the secret.

There were four days left now, and five if Junmyeon included the current one. _Surely,_ Junmyeon would be able to keep it a secret. After all, he had been accepted into K-Arts to undertake an acting degree. Even when he was sick, Junmyeon ensured that his fellow group members would not know. He was the one supposed to be taking care of them, not the other way around.

The van pulled up to a halt outside of a hotel and Junmyeon uncertainly clambered out. Inelegantly, he tripped over his feet and stumbled a few metres forwards. Jongdae and Jongin sniggered behind him and were promptly elbowed by Minseok.

A manager beckoned for the group to follow him into the lobby of the hotel. For a minute, the members stood there while the manager went to the front desk. Then, he returned, bringing with him a plastic pocket of room keys. He made the members stand in a semi-circle around a small table before he said anything. "Relax for today. We meet back down here at seven this evening for dinner. Please don't go too far; schedules start early tomorrow," he said monotonously, eyes trained to a clipboard he was clutching. "Rooms are divided into pairs and Junmyeon, you're with me to make numbers even."

The manager spread the keys onto the table and took the one on the far left. "Tell me your room numbers before you go up," the manager continued, "your bags will be brought up soon." Immediately, chaos descended as everyone attempted to partner off and simultaneously grab a set of keys. The noise continued to grow, and Junmyeon rubbed his temples. His headache was becoming worse, and a feeling of wooziness was overcoming him.

Finally, three pairs stood in a line, signing their names off on a sheet so the manager could locate them. _Baekhyun and Chanyeol... Jongin and Sehun... Minseok and Kyungsoo... Jongdae and..._ Junmyeon was brought to from his train of thought when he did a double take looking at the line.

"When will Yixing be arriving?" Junmyeon asked the manager, once the other six had dispersed. "Jongdae is meant to be with him, I suppose."

The manager looked up, confused for a moment, and then back to his sheet. "Ah, right. Yixing will arrive before dinner tonight," the manager turned to Jongdae, "you can just put your stuff in the room, if you want. Yixing will be here by nightfall, so there's no need to dance about with rooms."

Jongdae nodded with a grin, and grabbed the last key from the table. He disappeared into a lift with a rucksack clutched in his hand.

The manager turned to Junmyeon. "Right. We're room 316, then," he remarked, observing the key he had been holding the whole time.

Junmyeon wearily agreed, trying not to convey his awkwardness. As a leader in an odd numbered group, it was always him who had to room with the manager when they paired off for sleeping arrangements. It was not always uncomfortable, but Junmyeon often still found it tough to be around a higher-up for so long.

Trying not to muse over it too much, Junmyeon followed the manager silently to the lift bay and patiently waited for the next one to appear. It arrived with a ping, and Junmyeon stepped inside. The headache he had been nursing doubled without warning and Junmyeon found himself trying to convince his knees not to buckle under his own weight. Junmyeon grimaced and tried his hardest not to make a sound.

The manager looked at him with an odd expression. Junmyeon did not acknowledge it, too preoccupied in his own pain. Then, the tickling in his throat started again. Junmyeon covered his mouth with his hand, determined not to let any flowers escape his clutches.

The manager appeared seriously worried now and hurried forwards towards the room as soon as the lift reached the third floor. Junmyeon stumbled unsteadily behind him and ducked inside the room once the manager opened the door. Junmyeon shoved the bathroom door closed unceremoniously, and leant over the toilet.

Like an out-of-control chemical reaction, Junmyeon sputtered and gagged as flowers began to fall from his mouth into the water. The number of roses kept increasing, and slowly the entire bowl turned red with his blood. Junmyeon knew it looked worse than it was, but the bright red colour plastered everywhere was still disconcerting.

Finally, it stopped. Junmyeon flopped over and leant with his back against the bathroom wall. Exhaustion crashed down upon him like an avalanche. The manager knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Junmyeon, are you alright?" the manager asked.

Junmyeon snorted, or tried to, before his throat recoiled into itself at the thought of noise. So, without reply, Junmyeon began cleaning up the bathroom as quickly as possible, wiping up the blood splatters, and washing his face fiercely. He opened the door to meet the pale-faced manager.

Bracing himself against the pain, Junmyeon opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off before he could.

The manager's eyes were flickering between his phone and Junmyeon as he spoke. "Go to bed, but first, take some medicine. I'm going to call the company, too. They'll decide where we go from here. You're _obviously_ not fine."

Junmyeon, though he wanted to, did not protest. He did not have the energy for arguments, so obediently, after pulling off his top layer of clothing and downing a pain tablet, he crawled into bed. Junmyeon could not sleep, though, so he messed around mindlessly on his phone.

The headache did not leave. The throbbing his throat did not relinquish. His joints still screamed in agony at the movement.

The manager came back into the room looking grim. "You've been told to rest for tonight," he said briskly. "If anything happens overnight, a doctor is going to be called. If not, I'm afraid you're going ahead with your schedule tomorrow."

Junmyeon peered over his phone at the manager. "Okay, thanks," he said huskily. Junmyeon pulled a face when he head his voice cracking. It was even worse than on the first and second days combined.

Nodding, the manager picked up his laptop. "I'll leave you alone for a bit. I'm going to be in the lobby if you need me, though. If you get hungry, just order something up. Don't come down for dinner, okay?"

Again, Junmyeon nodded and the manager left the room in a flurry. As the door banged shut, Junmyeon rolled over and faced the wall. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily, trying to get rid of the pain. Anything just to have some peace from the aching that plagued him.

A while later, Junmyeon's phone beeped loudly. Wrenching his eyes open, Junmyeon stared blearily at the screen. Yixing, he registered. Blinking a few times to clear his fuzzy vision, Junmyeon began reading the text.

 **Yixing - 17:56  
** _Hey, hyung! Heard you weren't feeling well :( Feel better soon ^.^_

Junmyeon turned his phone off and rolled over. Replying could wait until later. Sleep found Junmyeon soon after, and peaceful, blissful hours of nothingness followed.

When Junmyeon woke up, though, he had the distinct feeling that he was being watched. Quiet mutters were surrounding him and someone was shaking his shoulder.

Junmyeon opened his eyes and waited for everything to go into focus. The first thing that he registered was a person, still too blurry to distinguish, leaning over him. The man prodded him with quick jabs to his arms.

"Hyung, you're awake!" the person immediately cheered. The room exploded into noise as people crowded around the bed, trying to talk to Junmyeon. Recoiling in protest to the sudden buzz of activity, Junmyeon screwed his eyes tightly shut again. Maybe the people in the room registered his discomfort, because their sound levels dropped almost immediately.

"Ah, sorry," the person said quickly. Kyungsoo, Junmyeon realised. This was Kyungsoo. "The doctor's coming soon. The manager didn't want to let us in, but we refused to start schedule until we saw you."

Junmyeon groaned in response, and regretted it. As if triggered by the noise, his whole body suddenly ached. The memories of his earlier discomfort bubbled back into his mind, and Junmyeon wished he could just go back to sleep. At least it would not hurt then.

Regretfully, Junmyeon pushed himself into a sitting position. He moaned silently at the cracking in his bones. Then, he opened his eyes and rubbed a hand through his mused hair.

Happiness filled Junmyeon as he looked around, almost outweighing his misery. All of the group was there, including Yixing, and even Sehun, who was usually determined to stay as far away from sickness as he could.

A minute later, though, the manager rushed into the room looking harried. A women followed him, carrying a large, black bag. Junmyeon looked around, confused. Then, he remembered what Kyungsoo had said about a doctor.

"I thought you said you'd only call a doctor if it got worse," Junmyeon said quietly. His voice slid all over the place and broke randomly like he was a teenager again. He did not need to wince for himself, the others did that for him.

The manager frowned, lines appearing on his forehead. "I did. Apparently, you don't remember, then." He cast a dark look around the room. "The rest of you out, okay? You need to get going. The van is outside. Yixing's manager will be with you for a bit." Amongst protests and complaints, the manager hustled the members out of the room.

Then, he took a seat on the bed next to Junmyeon's. "Your temperature peaked last night and you were completely delirious. Something about needing someone? I don't know, you weren't making a lot of sense; I could hardly understand anything."

Junmyeon groaned and leant back into the pillows. This was not going anywhere good...

The manager continued. "I haven't told any of the members. They just think you're sick. I cleaned up before they came. Do you know how hard it is to change pillows so that the don't look like they're covered in blood?"

Slowly, Junmyeon felt the dread rise up inside him. "You mean..." he murmured, voice an octave deeper than usual. He was refusing to look at either of the two people in the room.

"Yes," the manager said. He rubbed a hand down his face. "Hanahaki disease. You should have told someone, Junmyeon! There were options for you. You could've been operated on, or something, I don't know. Ah, look, I'm sorry..." He looked to the woman with the bag. "This is Doctor Zhang. She'll just check you over. I'll be outside." The manager left the room without a noise.

Junmyeon looked up to meet the eyes of Doctor Zhang. She gave him a small smile, and came towards him. Silently, she took his temperature, measured his heart rate, and performed some other tests that Junmyeon could not name. Then, she took a step back and took a deep breath.

"This is your fourth day, correct?" she said, her Korean perfect, if slightly accented.

Junmyeon nodded. "How...?"

Doctor Zhang smiled warmly. "I specialised in Hanahaki in university. Now, onto more pressing matters. You've got three days left, four including today. The bottom line is this: you'll either die, or your feelings will be returned. However, the last week also means there are no treatment options. I'm sorry, but there is no choice for medicine or operations. We can give you pain medications, but there aren't any other paths to go down."

Junmyeon, again, nodded. "That's alright. I already knew that. I never wanted the medicine, anyway. I've accepted that I'll die by now." There, he had said it. The thought that had been weighing on his mind for so long, finally out on the table.

The doctor turned her eye sharply towards Junmyeon. "You've accepted it?" She sounded completely horrified. "You've got a 50/50 chance, though. Probably higher!"

Junmyeon was confused and he said as much. The doctor shook her head, and her dark hair danced behind her. "No, if you reach this stage, stage four, you're just as likely to find love as you are die. In fact, you're probably more likely to live. Remember, Hanahaki always has to end. Be it through medicine, operation or naturally. Natural doesn't mean death, it means the finale. The final encore, if you will."

Junmyeon bit his lip, feeling slightly guilty. "Okay," he said. "But, I didn't mean... I just..." He tried to justify himself fruitlessly.

Doctor Zhang shook her head and laughed. "Junmyeon, don't worry about it. Most people think the same way. After all, it does feel like you want to die, doesn't it?"

She began repacking her bag with careful precision, and then sat down opposite Junmyeon. "Now, options. Hospital, or not? Your choice."

 _"No!"_ Junmyeon squeaked. "I mean, no, thank you. I don't want to be hospitalised now. Not when I've only got days."

"Understandable," Zhang said. "And expected. Often the only ones who choose to be hospitalised are those who have completely lost hope. Assuming you do find your soulmate, though, you'll have to go to a Hanahaki specialist to have a check up. But, that's all I can really do for you, then. I'll give some stronger painkillers to your manager, but aside from that, you're in perfect health. Maybe a little thin, but you're okay."

"Thank you, Doctor," Junmyeon said, bowing as well as he could from his seated position.

"It's not a trouble," she beamed. "Now, a few last points. If you feel like you're going to regurgitate any flowers, I'd recommend being with someone. It's not unusual for the affected to collapse within the last few days. It's nothing that's really preventable, either - it's the body trying to adjust to the death, or takeover of the plant."

Junmyeon pulled a face. "Will I need to be hospitalised for that?" he asked.

"No. As I said, at this point, you've got days. Hanahaki can't be treated, so there's just no point unless the person wants to be there. Painkillers are going to be your best friend. Aside from that, just try not to completely exhaust yourself. That's not going to help you at this point. The Hanahaki is already tiring your body, and you don't need to add to that. But, you're good to go back to your activities whenever you're ready."

"Our manager was talking about being delirious, though..." Junmyeon said, hesitantly.

The doctor sighed. "Unfortunately, that's not uncommon. Something akin to your last signals of longing to whoever the Hanahaki longs after. You have to remember, before the Hanahaki takes over, you have pure feelings." She looked at Junmyeon curiously. "How much do you know about Hanahaki?"

Junmyeon shrugged. "Enough that I knew what was happening most of the time."

Doctor Zhang looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I'll give you a few basics, alright?" Junmyeon nodded eagerly and she continued.

"Hanahaki is the name given to the plant that lives inside everyone. It's a bit like a conscious, but different. For most people, it lies dormant, and will never awakened. But, for some people, it goes feral. Which results in the Hanahaki Disease."

"How does the plant recognise it?" Junmyeon asked.

The doctor sighed. "Well, the Hanahaki plant knows who a person's soulmate is. Some people don't have soulmates, and some people have platonic soulmates, which can make the Hanahaki Disease quite a different experience, I think it's worth mentioning." She cleared her throat and continued. "Well, the plant can recognise when the mind falls in love with the soulmate, and it can understand when it becomes unrequited love that the person believes is hopeless, and hence, tries to suppress."

Junmyeon felt his body run cold. That rang all too familiar with him. The accuracy scared him and made him uneasy. Doctor Zhang gave him a small, sad and knowing look.

"When the Hanahaki plant registers this, it grows upset, angry and vicious. It wants your soulmate to return your love. If it starts to grow from its seedling state, which is if it registers that specific combination of emotions, it means that it decided that if it can't have love, it would rather die. So, it constricts around your heart, lung: the three most important bits of your body for life. That's when it starts to blossom, and the symptoms of Hanahaki Disease begin."

Junmyeon's stomach plummeted even further. "So, my body is trying to kill me?"

"No," Doctor Zhang said simply. "The Hanahaki plant is trying to kill you. It's a part of your body, but it's like it has a mind of its own. It thinks independently and acts independently of the rest of your body. But, in essence, yes, the Hanahaki plant is trying to kill you."

"Okay, then," Junmyeon said. "Then, how come the survival rate - according to you - is so high? I mean, you said it's if people have given up. Lost hope. Whatever you want to call it."

The doctor smiled again. "That's because, as cheesy as it sounds, it's love. This is your soulmate. Platonic, romantic, sexual, whatever the definition of the relationship is, the two are soulmates for a reason. Most of the time, love prevails."

"But, not always," Junmyeon flatly murmured.

Doctor Zhang looked down. "But, not always," she repeated. "The plant can tell when it's either exactly seven days from overwhelming your body, or when it's exactly seven days away from being overwhelmed from the return of love. It's like it has some sort of physic connection to the soulmate's Hanahaki to be able to tell it. Either way, it doubles it's determination to kill you. The plant, if I can put it this way, is bitter. It's either bitter that it's taken this long for love to be returned, or it's bitter that its love was never returned. That's why there is the final seven days where everything is awful. Unfortunately, the plant defends itself so it can't be removed, and there's no way to tell the difference between the outcomes."

Junmyeon glanced around the room, unsure of what to reply or if he could say anything without crying. His throat had a suspicious lump in it.

"But, as we were saying," Doctor Zhang said, returning to the former point. "The delirium, temperatures, the full flowers, it's all part of the final week with the Hanahaki plant trying to kill you."

Junmyeon had frozen, and his hands were wound tightly in the bedsheets. "Oh..." he mumbled.

"Ah, I'm sorry to have ended it on such a dark note, Junmyeon," Doctor Zhang said, sounding genuinely apologetic. "I must be going now, though. If I can say one last thing, though, do tell your friends before they find out on their own. It's an awful experience for both those suffering and those close to affected people."

Forcing movement into his limbs, Junmyeon shakily agreed. "Thank you for your time."

"Ah, you're welcome, Junmyeon. I hope that you find your soulmate!"

Bowing again, Junmyeon repeated his thanks, and watched as the doctor left the room, her long hair whipping around the corner of the door. A few minutes later, the manager walked into the room, a white bottle clutched in his unsteady hands.

"Doctor Zhang spoke briefly with me. When do you want to do back to activities?" The manger said. He handed the bottle to Junmyeon .

"When can I? I'd like to return as soon as possible," Junmyeon replied without hesitation.

"Okay. I think we'll be able to meet up at lunch," the manager said. "Have a shower or something and then get some food. I just need to make some arrangements."

"Hyung..." Junmyeon said hesitantly. "You won't take me to the hospital, will you? I'll be more careful if you want me to, but I really don't want to go to the hospital."

The manager shook his head. "If you so wish it, no. There's no point, after all. It's nothing that we can cure at this point." If he was bitter about that, the manager did not show it, and Junmyeon was thankful. He really did not want anyone to ask him how he could have been so careless as to throw his life away. He knew it was inevitable, though, and he was beginning to brace himself against the possibility.

"One more thing, Junmyeon," The manager stood up straighter and fixed Junmyeon with a steady gaze. "Do you want to return to South Korea? On the current schedule, you'll still be in China on your last day."

Junmyeon shook his head. "No, thank you. I think I'll remain on the current schedule."

The manager raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't want to see your family?"

"I'm sure," Junmyeon replied. "Besides... I think being in China might be my only chance."


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is up!  
> Question for everyone: Would you rather I post the next chapters on a schedule or when I have them ready? 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your feedback; I'm trying to take it all into account. But, please, any advice, and I've love you to let me know!  
> I want to become a better writer, and the only way I can do that is through help from the people who read what I've written.

Junmyeon slotted straight back into the schedule with almost no issues. Of course, he received questions from his fellow members, but Junmyeon redirected every single one with an artful skill that he had perfected over many years of leading. It was easy enough; a bit of misdirection, and then, most of the members had short enough attention spans that they forgot about it after a day.

One thing that couldn't be ignored, though, were the pills that Junmyeon was inhaling every few hours. They were bitter and irritating to hide but Junmyeon was glad for their existence. He had discovered, much to his delight, that they not only got rid of the aching in his bones but also minimised how often he had to separate himself from everyone else to get rid of the flowers building in his throat.

(Of course, there was a downside to this. When he did end up crouched over a bin, or a toilet, or in a corner of the most secluded room Junmyeon could find, there ended up being double the normal amount of the red roses). No one seemed too hung up over Junmyeon's regular disappearances, though. The members of EXO all appeared completely preoccupied with a news article that they had refused to show Junmyeon.

But, time continued to slip through Junmyeon's fingers. Day four transitioned into day five in the blink of an eye and then day six rolled around. That was when it dawned on Junmyeon. _He had one more day._ Come what may, he was running out of time to explain to his friends, to his family. _God,_ what was he meant to say to the members? The manager with them and the higher-ups at SM were still the only ones who knew. Junmyeon had refused point blank to tell anyone else.

It reached breaking point just after they finished an interview on the sixth day. Junmyeon had stumbled over his Mandarin awkwardly throughout the questions and let Yixing do most of the talking where he could not. Junmyeon's mandarin had never surpassed an intimidating level. As soon as the discussion had drawn to an inconclusive end, Junmyeon had dashed into the closest bathroom and tried not to cry as the blood began running from his mouth, accompanied by a small cluster of lone flowers that floated on the ruby-coloured water.

Footsteps approached the door, and Junmyeon involuntary flinched. A person banged on the door viciously. There was more than one person, though, Junmyeon realised as he started counting pairs of shoes on the other side of the door.

"Junmyeon," Minseok's voice floated through the cubical wall. "You can't keep doing this. Tell us what's happening." That was all it took before the tears in Junmyeon's eyes finally broke and rolled down his face, tracing messy patterns into his makeup. Hearing the sobs, Minseok knocked with more vigour. "Junmyeon, open this door," he said, his words lilting towards a louder and more controlling tone.

Someone who's voice Junmyeon recognised as Jongdae's started speaking. "Yeah! Please, we're worried." A shuddering breath followed the statement. "We know something isn't right, but no one will tell us anything! Please, hyung!"

Junmyeon took a few gasps of air to steady himself. His breathing was too uneven to string together an understandable reply. Without needing to look in a mirror, Junmyeon knew he was a mess. _A, quite literally, bloody mess._ Junmyeon pressed his forehead against the grubby toilet door and tried not to think about the germs on it. "Just Minseok-hyung," he rasped.

Muttering outside the door followed his declaration, but they quickly died away. A minute later, Minseok spoke again. "Okay, Junmyeon. It's just me, now. The others have gone to get food." His tone was quiet and gentle, and it made Junmyeon tremble with an emotion he could not name as he considered his options. Open the door and admit to a year-long secret, or try to hide it after _this?_

Junmyeon swallowed, flushed the roses away and, against his greater judgement, unfastened the lock to his door. Minseok gasped immediately. Junmyeon was confused for a moment before he caught a sight of himself in the mirror opposite. For a moment, Junmyeon did not react. Everything was too blurry from the tears that fell from his eyes. When Junmyeon caught sight of himself, though, he could not have said he was surprised. It was not so different from what he had seen before. However, realising the fit of horror that Minseok was having, Junmyeon made a sound that he hoped would appear confused.

There was blood trailing in red, sticky lines from his mouth and his eyeliner had run all over his cheeks as a result of the tears. Minseok whimpered, "What the hell, Junmyeon?"

Any resolve that Junmyeon had still been clinging to evaporated like water in the sun. Still crying, Junmyeon slumped to the ground. "Hanahaki," he wept. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, hyung."

Hesitantly but with a resolute manner, Minseok knelt down and hugged Junmyeon tightly. "Who?"

"I can't tell you," Junmyeon whispered, and he buried his face deeper into Minseok's jumper-covered shoulder. "I can't tell you," he repeated, voice choked and broken with sobs. It felt like jagged glass was tearing into him as he wept bitterly.

"Oh... Junmyeon," Minseok murmured. "How far along?"

"Six days," Junmyeon said. He felt Minseok stiffen and continued in a quieter voice, "but, before that, eleven months." Minseok did not say anything, but his grip on Junmyeon constricted like that of a python around its prey.

Minseok sniffed, and Junmyeon could tell that he was trying to hold back his own tears. That made Junmyeon's sobbing even more desperate and he poured his emotions into the first breakdown he had allowed himself since this had all begun. "I'm sorry, hyung," Junmyeon repeated. "I should've told you."

Minseok pulled Junmyeon away from himself and made steady and unblinking eye contact. "Yes, Junmyeon, you should've. But, what's done is done." He gently traced his thumb under Junmyeon's eye, wiping away the tears. "Five minutes, okay? You need to tell everyone else about this."

"No, please don't make me," Junmyeon moaned. The blood around his mouth was crusting over, and limiting the movement. Likewise, some of the tears were drying in lines that made the skin on Junmyeon's face pull when he spoke.

"I can tell them if you want, but you're not keeping this a secret any longer. That's not fair, Junmyeon," Minseok said sternly. "Now, wash your face. Your makeup is a disaster. We can fix it later, though." He stood up and pulled Junmyeon with him. "Junmyeon, we have to get back before anyone worries any more, okay?"

The tears had almost staunched now, and Junmyeon jerkily nodded. "Okay, hyung."

"Good," Minseok said. "Wash your face, okay? I think some of the makeup the noonas used is meant to be waterproof..." Minseok's expression turned to thoughtfulness. "Obviously that hasn't worked very well," he mused to no particular audience.

Obediently, Junmyeon set to work shifting the products and blood from his face. Once he was done, he could see his pale, pasty skin, and red eyes. The makeup around his eyes refused to wash away for the most part, so the dark colours accentuated the already large bags. It made them appear even more horrifying.

Junmyeon stood up straighter and faced Minseok again. Minseok grimaced. "Okay, well, that'll have to do. The noonas will do our make up again after the break. I'm sure they have some proper makeup remover. Let's just get back, okay?"

Junmyeon took a deep, shuddering breath. "Okay," he whispered and felt the burn in his throat. "But, I need the painkillers first. They're in my bag."

"Fine," Minseok said lightly. "But, that's where everyone else is at the moment, anyway."

"How do you know that?" Junmyeon asked, confused.

Minseok flashed his phone at Junmyeon. "Texting. The dongsangs can be very helpful when they want to be, you know." He smiled bitterly and shook his head at Junmyeon's horrified face. "They're worried about you, Junmyeon."

Junmyeon did not reply. Minseok sighed and grabbed his hand. "Come on, then. Let's go find your painkillers." Minseok dragged Junmyeon out of the bathroom, and down some corridors that Junmyeon did not recognise. The staff who rushed past them at a million miles an hour all took double takes to look at Junmyeon. Junmyeon wanted to curl up in a ball then and there and protect himself from their prying eyes.

"Okay," Minseok pulled up short and stood in front of a frosted glass door, "everyone's in here. I'll make them sit down, you get your medicine, then you tell them what's happening, okay?"

Junmyeon shook his head. His voice was hoarse and forced as he whispered a quiet response. "I can't, hyung. They'll be so angry. For all I've told them about not keeping secrets and here I am-"

Minseok cut him off before he could finish. "No, Junmyeon. You're telling them now. And if not you, then me. You're on your sixth day. Do you know what that means?" His voice, which had remained so calm was beginning to rise and grow uneven. Junmyeon could feel the tears building in his eyes as he realised the implications of what Minseok was saying.

The door was wrenched open before either Minseok or Junmyeon could say anything more. Yixing stared, confused. "We heard raised voices..." he said, trailing off awkwardly. Then, he gasped. "Junmyeon-hyung, what happened to your face?" His cry brought the other members crowding towards the entranceway.

Hands reached through the doorway and pulled him and Minseok inside. Pushing past their tight grips. Junmyeon walked stiffly to his bag and began shuffling through the contents, searching for his little, white bottle. Finally, he found it, fumbled with his water bottle and gulped down a single pill.

"Okay, what the hell, Junmyeon-hyung?" Baekhyun said boldly. "This is not normal. Are you actually going to explain what's going on now, or not?"

Minseok lay a hand on Baekhyun's shoulder. "Calm down," he said softly. "Junmyeon is going to explain now, right?" He sternly gazed at Junmyeon. "Right, Junmyeon?" he repeated his voice hardening like ice.

Junmyeon closed his eyes and nodded. He did not want to see the reactions of everyone, he did not want to see their smiles crack and eyes dull. He did not want to. He could not.

"Tell then, Junmyeon," Minseok said, his voice softening again. "You know you have to."

Chanyeol suddenly spoke up, his words desperate. "Wait, you're not seriously sick, are you? Please don't say you are, hyung."

Junmyeon did not answer for a minute and with eyes still shut, he allowed himself to be steered towards a chair. He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. His throat was closing up. He could not do it. "Minseok-hyung, you tell them," he begged. "Please."

A person, who Junmyeon assumed to be Minseok, patted him on the head gently. "Okay, then. You lot, sit down, okay? You need to hear this now." A shuffling of chairs and shoes indicated that Minseok's instructions were being followed. Before Minseok could continue, Junmyeon drew his knees up to his chest and hid his face as if to protect himself from what they would say.

"Tell us now, please, hyung," a voice that Junmyeon identified as Jongin's pleaded.

"Junmyeon is on his sixth day of Hanahaki after eleven months," Minseok said in a single, rushed breath.

There was silence for a brief, glorious moment, and then, all hell descended. "What the hell, Junmyeon? How could you not tell us?" Yixing shrilly shrieked, voice oddly distorted from its usual accented tone. Formalities had been completely bypassed, and for once, no one tried to correct him. No one tried to correct anyone else who made the same mistake, either.

"You idiot," Baekhyun whispered, voice hard and expression bitter. Junmyeon's eyes snapped open to watch him warily. "You mean, you've had Hanahaki for almost a year, and you wait until the last day to tell us? And, even then, you don't do it willingly? You've been letting us watch you die?" Baekhyun rose to a shout, and tears pricked at his eyes.

"Baekhyun, calm down," Jongdae said quietly. He refused to make eye contact with Junmyeon. "There's nothing that can be done, now."

"So, you're okay with this?" Baekhyun laughed psychotically.

"When did I say I was okay?" Jongdae replied, eyes flashing terribly. "I'm just saying that there's nothing that can be done. You're not the only one who's been affected by Hanahaki, you know."

Junmyeon buried his head into the space between his knees and his stomach and tried to ignore the fighting of his members. He had known it would go badly. Why had he not just stopped Minseok? Then, he could simply waste away in his own peace.

Sehun finally spoke, words as stiff as his posture. "Who is it, hyung? You can't have Hanahaki and not know. So, at least tell us who it is."

Junmyeon shook his head, refusing to answer the question just as he had done with Minseok. "I can't tell you, Sehunnie," Junmyeon murmured.

"Well, if you're not going to tell us, why aren't you on a flight back home? Surely you'd have a better chance at finding them there," Chanyeol said logically. Like Sehun, he had remained almost entirely silent and was only speaking for the first time since the announcement had been made.

"No," Junmyeon said. He let out a sigh and turned away from the people in the room. "I'm closer here."

"Who the hell do _you_ know in China?" Baekhyun muttered, incredulously. "Unless... You cannot be fucking serious, hyung," Baekhyun gaped. "It's not seriously..."

Junmyeon did not reply and kept his eyes fixed firmly on a window that showed a forlorn, grey sky. That was answer enough, though. The other members jostled around Baekhyun trying to get him to tell.

"It's one of the old members, isn't it?" Minseok said, finally picking up on what Baekhyun had implied. The room went silent.

Kyungsoo knelt down in front of Junmyeon and took one of his hands. "Which one, hyung?" he asked gently.

"Oh, don't bother, Kyungsoo, it's obviously Yifan," Baekhyun said. Junmyeon flinched at the name and felt a prickling in his throat. Swallowing heavily, he tried to subdue it. "See," Baekhyun continued, leering unpleasantly, " _he's afraid._ "

"Would you shut up, Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo snapped, whipping around defensively. "You're not helping anything!"

Baekhyun tensed his muscles and pulled a face. "Oh, because you are," he jibed.

"You're not the only one that's experienced Hanahaki before," Jongdae said quietly.

"Your friend survived, Jongdae," Baekhyun spat in response. "He lived and got his happily ever after. My sister thought that the person she loved would love her in return. She spent nine months with Hanahaki, reached her final week, and died surrounded by blood and roses. Thank you so much, Jongdae, for bringing that up."

Junmyeon knew that Baekhyun was sensitive regarding his sister, but he had never heard why. _Well,_ he guessed he knew now...

Baekhyun did not relent though. "You've never had to watch someone close to you get dragged down by that _fucking disease._ You've never had to clean up blood every day and pretend everything was fine, you've never walked in on a dead body, and then screamed because you didn't realise that your sister was dying. She thought that she'd survive!" A tear rolled down his cheek, and then he burst into clumsy tears. "I don't want it to happen again," he wept. "Not again."

Chanyeol soothingly rubbed Baekhyun's back, while the rest of the room froze. "But, hyung won't die, right? It'll be fine," Sehun said naively. It sounded like he was trying to console himself more than anyone else.

"It'll be fine," Minseok said tightly, trying his best to give some comfort. Junmyeon sat there, completely motionless. In his stillness, he felt the medicine beginning to kick in. The aches in his joints began to wash away ever so slightly, and the urge to vomit lessened until his stomach was merely churning uncomfortably.

"Who's going to contact Yifan-hyung, then?" Yixing said. "How many of us are actually still in contact? I am, for one"

The vomiting sensation returned, and Junmyeon leant forwards, trying to contain it. Minseok, as if realising, rubbed his back.

"I am," Jongdae said quietly. Minseok hummed in agreement, and Jongin nodded. Eventually, almost all of the room had admitted to it.

"We'll text him, then," Yixing said, as if discussing the weather.

"What? No!" Junmyeon protested. "You can not be serious right now! That's not going to help anything."

Yixing gave Junmyeon a hard look. "You're not in a position to talk right now, hyung. You have to meet the person, right? And, then, you confess your undying love, or whatever. And then everyone lives happily ever after." Someone murmured something akin to verification. "Great. Let's get onto it, then."

"You don't need to do that," Jongin said. "Hyung, you saw the article."

"What article?" Junmyeon croaked.

"Oh, um..." Jongin looked around the room for support. When he received none, he turned to look at Junmyeon and sighed breathily. "Well, Chanyeol found this newspaper thing, and he was texting Yifan. Apparently, he's here in Shanghai, too."

"What about Luhan and Zitao?" Kyungsoo asked quietly.

"They're not too far away," Chanyeol replied, still standing next to Baekhyun protectively. "Zitao is pretty close anyway, and by chance, Luhan is about an hour away at the moment."

"So, we're just going to stroll up to Yifan, then?" Sehun said, sounding unimpressed. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

Jongin scowled at him. "You have a better plan, then?"

"Shut up," Junmyeon muttered. "All of you just shut up. I'm fine. Just get on with your own stuff, and I'll deal with this on my own."

Baekhyun, finally speaking back up again, growled in a way uncharacteristic of him. "And, there you go again! When are you going to get it into your head that we're not going to just give up on you now? If you've got even the slightest chance, why the hell would we just... _Not even try?_ "

Junmyeon looked away and was embarrassed to feel tears at his eyes again. Irritated with himself, he furiously rubbed at his eyes. "I just mean that I can sort it out myself."

"No, you won't." Yixing said shortly. "You won't phone him. You can't even say his name."

There was no reply from Junmyeon, so Yixing continued. "I'm going to phone him. I'll be back in a minute." With that, he swept out of the elegantly and already muttering under his breath in quick mandarin that Junmyeon could hardly understand.

"Wonderful," Minseok said. His voice was even, and Junmyeon did not know whether he was using sarcasm or not. "Well, we've probably got about five minutes until our manager comes to get us, so make the most of it!" He patted Junmyeon brusquely on the back and turned away.

Junmyeon felt sick. His stomach was knotted and his throat was closing up. Panic registered as he recognised the feeling. Stumbling over his own feet, Junmyeon raced to the closest toilet and coughed dryly into it.

The flowers fell, stained red and tearing at flesh. Junmyeon remained balanced on his heels as he continued to spit them out. Confusion was the next emotion that hit him; _he had taken his medicine less than a half hour ago, this should not be happening._

"Hyung, come out," said Kyungsoo. "We know now, so we might as well help you."

Junmyeon spat the last petal in his mouth into the bloodied bowl. "You can't help," he replied bluntly. His voice had deteriorated into a painful wheeze. He opened the door, though, and Kyungsoo wedged his way inside.

Kyungsoo winced at the the sight of the contents in the toilet. "That's really gross," he muttered under his breath.

"Funnily enough, I'd figured that out already," Junmyeon grumbled. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and flushed the toilet. "I can deal with this by myself, Kyungsoo."

"I know," Kyungsoo replied. "Otherwise you wouldn't have survived eleven months. Sehunnie's really upset, you know? He thinks he should've noticed something, considering you're room mates and all."

Junmyeon groaned. "It's got nothing to do with him." He washed his hands thoroughly, dried them, and then rubbed his neck, trying to ease the pain.

"He feels like it is, though," Kyungsoo. Junmyeon did not reply, so Kyungsoo changed tack. "We should get back to the meeting room, hyung. The manager will murder us if we're missing."

"Fair point," Junmyeon quietly conceded. He followed Kyungsoo out of the bathroom and back to the room. The familiar aching was growing in his joints, and Junmyeon tried his hardest not to wince at every step.

As they reached the familiar frosted glass room, Yixing collided paths with them. "I've arranged a coffee meetup for tomorrow."

"With who?" Kyungsoo said, confused. Junmyeon, though, could feel his stomach sinking through the floor.

"Yifan-hung, obviously," Yixing replied, giving Kyungsoo a funny look.

"A coffee meetup, though?" Kyungsoo repeated. "Isn't that going to be really obvious, though, hyung? If it gets out or is leaked by someone... It'd be a mess."

Yixing shrugged. "Yeah, I know. But, it's the only time I could find that we're free, because he's on a free day tomorrow - and yes, hyung, I did check your book of schedules - and we've got a way to get there. We can walk from the building, and he'll organise a ride for himself."

Kyungsoo seemed more invested in this plan than Junmyeon himself was. "How many of us are going?"

Yixing looked confused at Kyungsoo's question again. "Junmyeon-hyung and maybe someone else to make sure nothing goes too badly. Why?"

"I don't know... I was curious, okay?" Kyungsoo huffed.

The two continued to converse, and Junmyeon let them be. He walked into the room without them and waited to be called up for his next event. In the time he had before then, Junmyeon began brainstorming ways he could possibly get out of this coffee date. It just sounded plain awkward and Junmyeon was already dreading it.

It was not that Junmyeon did not want to see Yifan, per say. Rather, it was the sheer amount of mortification that appeared when the idea was mentioned. It sounded like a scripted television show, rather than a catch up between old band mates. God only knew that he was sick _to hell_ of living a scripted life.

There had to be a way out of it, and Junmyeon was going to find it, even if it was quite possibly the last thing he would do.


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this update!
> 
> Sorry this took a little longer than I expected... I was suddenly piled up with a million and one things to do on the weekend, and I never quite made the time to fully go through this!
> 
> Anyway, I hope this lives up to your expections! The long awaited reunion...

By the time the group had returned to the hotel, everyone was so out of it that there was no room for conversation as they all drifted away to their own rooms. Thankful for the break in constant chatter and discussion, Junmyeon made his escape his room that he shared with the manager. He showered quickly, wiping away the layers of makeup slathered over his face and scrubbing mercilessly at his hair.

If tomorrow was going to be his last day alive, Junmyeon at least wanted to look good. Even so, it was refreshing to be rid of his stage persona. Suho _was_ him, but a different him. Junmyeon put up a façade as Suho, but even then, sometimes he still cracked under pressure. It was always easier being Junmyeon.

It was ten at night and Junmyeon had reached a sense of calamity. What would happen, would happen, and whatever that was, he would either live or die. At least, if he did die, he had lived a life that he was satisfied with.

Once Junmyeon had climbed out of the shower and changed into his sleepwear, he left the small bathroom. The manager was sitting on his bed, typing at lightning speed into an email template. "Your phone keeps buzzing," he kindly informed Junmyeon.

"Thank you," Junmyeon replied quietly. He dropped everything he was holding into a disorganised heap on his bed and picked up his phone instead.

**2 New Messages Received:**

**Unknown Number - 22:03**  
_Hi Junmyeon. It's Yifan. Yixing gave me your phone number so I could text you. Can we meet up?_

 **Unknown Number - 22:06  
** _Yixing was talking about meeting up tomorrow for coffee, however, I was wondering whether it would be possible to meet up earlier._

Junmyeon snorted at the formal typeset of the texts and cleared them. "Is there a curfew tonight?" he asked the manager cautiously.

Junmyeon was given a strange look. "No... But, don't go around doing anything stupid, or stay out too late. Tomorrow's schedule has been completely cancelled for you, but you're still expected to attend with the other members."

"Okay," Junmyeon replied. "Thank you." For a minute longer, he sat there, debating his options. He wanted to say no, to be bold and stick up for himself. His resolve crumbled though and even though Yixing's comment about him not being even about to say the name, and Baekhyun's remark on his cowardly behaviour echoed in his head, Junmyeon could not bring himself to decline the request..

 **To: Unknown Number - 22:14  
** _I can do tonight? Where?_

A minute later, Junmyeon received his answer.

 **Unknown Number - 22:15  
** _Tonight works. There's a café down the street from your hotel - again, Yixing told me where EXO is staying - with a red umbrella out the front. I know it's still open at this time. Meet you there in ten minutes?_

 

To: Unknown Number - 22:15  
_Done_

Junmyeon pulled a pair of socks from his case, followed by a facemask and beanie. Then, he pocked his phone, earphones and wallet. "I'm going out," he said. "I'll be back soon. Don't wait for me - I promise I'll be quiet."

The manager sighed. "Very well. Don't act too dumbly. You, SM and EXO still have a reputation on the line."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Junmyeon reassured him. He was already at the entrance way and pulling a pair of shoes on. Junmyeon wrenched the door of the room open and slipped outside. Silently, he proceeded to the café.

True to Yifan's word, a large, red umbrella stood out the front and a lively buzz echoed through the open room. Not even a minute later, Yifan appeared, dressed head to toe in black.

There was a silence for a moment as they stared at each other. Neither spoke, nor made a gesture of acknowledgement. Finally, Junmyeon broke the stalemate. "You look... Good?" He said as Yifan's steady glare continued to pierce him. _What did you say to someone you had not talked to in over a year after parting on awkward terms?"_

Yifan nodded in thanks a minute later. "I guess I could say the same about you." Junmyeon could not see his face behind a mask. He was frozen on the spot. His legs felt like they could collapse underneath him but the plant threatening to constrict him seemed to be as still as he was. They were both motionless.

"So... Um..." Junmyeon trailed off, garbling his words.

"Coffee?" Yifan said. "We could go for a walk if you wanted."

Junmyeon nodded his head, trying to make his mouth work again. Finally, the muscles responded and he began tripping over his words. "Coffee! Coffee sounds good. And walking. Yes, let's walk."

Yifan regarded him carefully. "Okay, then? Do you still have an Americano?"

Junmyeon nodded.

"Cool," Yifan said. With careless grace, he walked into the shop and ordered. Junmyeon followed him halfway in and then stood awkwardly by the door, unsure where he was meant to go.

The barista eventually handed Yifan two disposable cups and he returned. "Here," Yifan said, thrusting one of the cups into Junmyeon's hand. "No sugar, right?"

"Right," Junmyeon agreed. He scuttled out of the shop and then stood still for a minute as Yifan seemed to debate which way to go. Finally, he went right and Junmyeon hurried to keep up with his long strides.

Yifan cradled his coffee close to himself. "So... You've been keeping well? Eating and all?"

"Ah, yes, I have," Junmyeon said. He pulled uneasily at his sleeve and twisted the material into tight knots.

Yifan nodded and looked away. "That's good..." They continued in silence until they reached a dimly lit park. Yifan stood under an overgrown archway and Junmyeon was right next to him. With a sudden spur of emotion, Junmyeon recalled being in this position before, when they had still been leaders together. Different park, different time, different situation, but a heart-wrenching memory.

Then, the flowers unfroze. Horrified and scared, Junmyeon took a few steps away from Yifan so he could steady himself with the entrance gate. Junmyeon could feel the roses rising in his throat. Desperately, he tried to swallow them down. The thorns were growing, though, and they dug into his flesh. Junmyeon began to cough, throat being slicked by warm blood. He clutched the metal bars so as not to fall over.

"Are you alright?" Yifan asked, frowning. He bent down to reach Junmyeon 's level.

Part of Junmyeon wanted to yell that, no, he wasn't alright, and if people could stop asking that question, he'd be very thankful. He could not get the words out, though, and, _oh, god,_ it hurt. It was like the flowers were stuck in his throat and trying to suffocate him. Junmyeon relinquished his hold on his coffee but did not comprehend the dark liquid spilling over the concrete ground and splashing onto his feet.

With one, last, completely desperate cough, Junmyeon felt the flowers dislodge, and then they were everywhere. He sputtered, trying to get air into his lungs, but as rose, after rose tumbled from his red-stained lips, it was a battle that he was fighting in vain.

The last of Junmyeon's oxygen supply ran out, and he barely even noticed as the darkness enveloped him, and the aching pain that he had become so accustomed to disappeared.

It was hours later when Junmyeon awoke. Like in an overused film trope, Junmyeon's eyes fluttered open and he winced as the bright light hit him. The pain returned a split second later and Junmyeon groaned as he felt the familiar twinges. He did his best to ignore it though and pushed himself into a sitting position.

Junmyeon looked around, confused. He did not recognise the building. It was clean, but lived in, with clothes folded on top of a table, papers and pens strewn around carelessly and a coffee machine positioned on a bench top. This was a hotel, Junmyeon quickly realised. Before he could assess his situation any further, a person walked into the room looking completely exhausted.

"Yifan..." Junmyeon murmured, voice husky and painful to use.

Yifan's weary eyes brightened a little. "You're awake! You were out cold, and then you fell asleep. So, I brought you back to my hotel, because it was closer than yours."

Disorientated, Junmyeon sat up straighter. "Wait, _what?_ "

"You fainted? Hanahaki? Is none of this sounding familiar?" Yifan said, more slowly. He enunciated each word in a fashion that might have made Junmyeon feel patronised had it been another day.

The reality came crashing down, along with the memories, and Junmyeon was glad he was sitting down. "Oh, right," was his flat response, and Yifan snorted.

"Yeah, well. I've been up all night to make sure nothing happened because none of your group members would pick up their phones, and there is no way in hell I am contacting SM. We're still on bad terms, and they'd probably sue me for 'fraternising with their artists,' or some shit like that."

"I'll go, then," Junmyeon said awkwardly. He clambered out of the bed and stood up on unsteady legs. "I'm very sorry to have inconvenienced you, Yifan," Junmyeon finished awkwardly with a ninety-degree bow. He had never really used honourifics with Yifan except for on formal occasions, and he could not bring himself to do so now, either.

Junmyeon's hopes had been dashed, and that was it. He had hours left in his life, and he should probably phone his parents and brother before it was fully over. (A task that he had neglected going in the hopes that it would make everything seem less imminent).

"No, don't go," Yifan said. His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. "I think... I think we need to talk this out."

Junmyeon turned away, but he could barely ignore his own longing to spend just a bit longer with Yifan. It was a guilty indulgence. If this was the end, he wanted to leave happy, and just a bit longer with Yifan could not hurt him...

"What time is it, first?" Junmyeon asked quietly.

"Almost nine," Yifan replied in a small voice.

 _Almost nine..._ That gave Junmyeon about an hour. An hour maximum. "Okay then. We'll talk," Junmyeon agreed. "But, I need to phone the members first."

Yifan nodded. "You phone is on the desk," he said, gesturing towards the circular table that Junmyeon had noticed before with the clothes stacked on it.

Junmyeon stumbled over to it and with clumsy hands, picked it up. Turning it on, he noticed the dozens of missed calls and text messages from the manager and his fellow members. He winced and knew immediately that there was going to be chaos and probably a lot of yelling.

Trembling with apprehension, Junmyeon made himself press the phone button next to his manager's name. Immediately, he picked up.

"Junmyeon, _where the hell are you?_ " the manager hissed venomously. Before Junmyeon could reply, he heard eight other voices clamouring to listen as well. "You're on speakerphone," the manager added, voice cold as ice.

"I'm out at the moment," Junmyeon said hesitantly. He looked over to where Yifan sat and debated over telling them who he was with. As it turned out, he did not need to.

"We all have missed calls from... From _him,_ though," Jongdae protested. "You're with him, aren't you?" Junmyeon was confused at the subtlety for a moment when there had been no issue with throwing Yifan's name around the previous day. Then, he realised that this was the manager's phone, and of course, they were trying to make sure he was not slaughtered before he actually died.

Junmyeon swung his eyes around the room again, trying to search for inspiration to reply. He gave up. "Uh, yeah."

(He ignored the whine from Yixing, "all that hard work I went to of organising the coffee meetup, too!")

Groans echoed from the other side of the line and Junmyeon could practically see the manager's confused expression. "Hyung... We never asked you; when's the deadline?" Sehun said quietly. Junmyeon heard his question clear as day across the line and debated for a second whether he had the heart to answer.

"Quarter to ten," Junmyeon finally replied. His voice was soft and he almost questioned whether it was picked up by the phone before an explosion of protests rose from the phone. Junmyeon held the phone away from his ear and received a confused look from Yifan at his expense.

"You had better be back by then," Chanyeol said, a tone in his voice that warned Junmyeon of some kind of threat. "We didn't even say goodbye yesterday, and what if..."

Baekhyun let out a squeak, and the sound of someone being hit over the head was strangely distorted by the crackle of the phone. "You'd better come back alive, hyung," Kyungsoo said, and oddly, Junmyeon shivered at the underlying threat.

"Okay, Kyungsoo," Junmyeon said, knowing that he was lying through his teeth. He was at the end of the line and merely trying to scrape together what he could for his last hour. "I know the timetable, manager-nim. I'll meet up with you as soon as I can. I'll... I'll miss you. Bye." Junmyeon hung up the phone before anyone could say anything, and turned the screen off. He looked to Yifan. "You wanted to talk?"

Yifan took a seat on a chair at the desk, opposite from Junmyeon. "Who's your Hanahaki for?" he asked.

Junmyeon shook his head. "I can tell you a lot of things, Yifan, but not that." Junmyeon gazed out of the window and tried not to cry or let any tears escape. That was practically his death sentence written out and handed to him on a silver platter. If Yifan really had no idea, then Junmyeon had no hope left to rely upon.

Yifan nodded in acceptance and obediently did not press for further details. "How many days?"

"You heard my side of the phone call," Junmyeon shrugged. "Today at ten, or thereabouts."

"Today? Today at quarter to ten? That was what you meant?" Yifan yelped. "Junmyeon, you should be with whoever it is, or at least with the members if you can't be with your family!"

Junmyeon swallowed heavily and didn't respond. "I'll go before my time runs out. But, Yifan? Will you come with me? I think they'd like to see you, and... Well, we can make sure you're in a different area from the managers."

"I don't know, Jun," Yifan said, slipping back into the habit of using Junmyeon's old nickname. "That just sounds like a recipe for disaster."

Junmyeon shrugged half-heartedly. "Maybe, but I think I'd like it if you would be there. I've missed you since you've been gone. I don't know where Luhan is, but apparently, he's somewhere around here, and Zitao is about an hour out, so it's not really a full reunion, but... It would be special."

Yifan sighed. "If you insist, I guess." He crossed his arms and laid them on the table. "When were you going to go across?"

"Now, ten minutes? I don't know. When we're finished talking. The radio show they're at this morning was near the hotel we were staying at, so it must be about walking distance from here, as well, if you were close enough to walk to meet me," Junmyeon replied.

"We should get going, then," Yifan murmured. "We can talk more while we're walking over there."

Junmyeon nodded. "Okay, let's go. Did you have my jacket, by the way?"

Yifan gestured to a peg rack. "It's up there, somewhere. I had to take your shoes and jumper off last night when I got here."

Junmyeon blushed, even though there was really no reason to. "Oh, thank you." He picked up his beanie and facemask and pulled them on to hide his expression.

Once they had left the building, Yifan asked another question. "You haven't had a fit this morning. Why?"

"Fit?" Junmyeon questioned.

"Barfing flowers, Hanahaki, coughing attack, whatever you want to call it," Yifan replied bluntly. He swung his hands into his pockets and picked up his pace a bit. "Where were we going, again?"

Junmyeon pointed to a large skyscraper in the distance. "That one. And, I don't know. Frozen progression, or something? I've been taking some medication this week to make it less painful and lower the frequency of the flowers, and it kind of made the whole thing a bit dodgy." Junmyeon had pondered that himself, though. In the past week, he had usually woken up surrounded by flowers and spent the first ten minutes of the day locked in the bathroom.

Junmyeon did not question it, though. It was his final hour, and he was not going to spend it wondering when he was next going to find himself trapped in a small cubical with blood running from his mouth and the taste of soured petals on his tongue. _Maybe,_ he thought sardonically, _it was building up for one big attack that was going to be his end._

They walked in silence after that but Junmyeon did not find it awkward. It was comfortable and Junmyeon treasured it. At half past nine, they arrived at the radio station. Junmyeon pulled Yifan around a corner just short of the building and murmured to him quietly. "There are people outside. I'll go in, and you come in five minutes later, just in case they recognise one of us. It'll be less suspicious that way."

Yifan nodded and watched as Junmyeon whipped back around the corner and into the building. When Junmyeon stepped inside, he was immediately bombarded by Kyungsoo and Jongin in the lobby.

"Hey," Junmyeon said softly.

Minseok, hurrying behind them, was scowling. " _What the hell,_ Junmyeon? You come here with fifteen minutes, and you... Oh."

Yifan strode into the building and came to stand next to Junmyeon. The group turned around a corner to get out of the main pathways.

"Why _the fuck_ are you here?" Minseok gaped. He looked at Junmyeon and Yifan, trying to grasp a hold of the situation.

"I asked him to come," Junmyeon said. "I thought it'd be nice to meet up again, even if Luhan and Zitao aren't here."

Minseok's dark look lightened slightly. "Well, that's great. Everyone else is in a broadcast at the moment. We've got ten minutes before we go in, and after that, it's five minutes until everyone else comes out."

Junmyeon pulled a face. "Who came up with that idea? That sounds dumb."

Kyungsoo shrugged. "It had already been arranged like that when we arrived and we couldn't change it, so we had to go with it. At least it means we get to talk to you for a bit. By the way, keep the face mask on, Yifan-hyung. There are lots of people around here doing live broadcasts, so we have to watch what we're doing."

Nodding, Jongin continued from Kyungsoo's statement. "We were already done by this one person who accidentally got us in shot while we were on the phone with you earlier, and apparently it's already circled the internet. Or, at least, that's what the manager said. It doesn't have audio of what we were saying, though. Apparently, we looked pretty frustrated, though. Something like that, anyway."

"It's only been half an hour, though," Yifan muttered.

Junmyeon ignored him and brushed his eyes around the lobby. "Is there a quieter room, then?"

Jongin grabbed Junmyeon's hand and pulled him along a corridor. "We've got a waiting room which the manager is in, but he's trying to organise something with all of the live filming so that we're not involved except for in the studios. He's waiting on set."

Jongin opened a door and let the others in before he entered himself. "There isn't a camera in here," Kyungsoo said. "We've checked."

"Great," Junmyeon said. "Did you bring my bag, by the way?"

Minseok pointed to a corner. "Our manager did. Why?"

"It's got the painkillers," Junmyeon grumbled. He rummaged through it and victoriously pulled out the white bottle. He downed a pill dry and turned back to the conversation. "It hurts, okay?" he mumbled when Minseok did not look away.

"It's meant to have stopped hurting, though!" Minseok lamented.

Junmyeon glared at him. "Why would it have stopped hurting, hyung? My time isn't up, and it's not like the person actually likes me."

Minseok's mouth dropped open, and both Kyungsoo and Jongin froze. "What?" Minseok gasped. His eyes danced between Junmyeon and Yifan. "But... I thought?"

"Obviously incorrectly," Junmyeon snapped. His stomach twisted uncomfortably, like after eating food that had gone bad. A jolt in his body made him cup his hand over his masked mouth.

"Junmyeon, what's wrong?" Minseok said, quickly observing the shift in attitude from Junmyeon. Without replying, Junmyeon dashed out of the room, intent on finding the closest bathroom. He reached it after stumbling down three corridors and without locking himself in, he fell to his knees, pulled back his facemask and vomited into the toilet.

It was disgusting - vomit, flowers, phlegm, blood, leaves and thorns were all regurgitated into the bowl in one, vile mess. Junmyeon could feel the tears on his face complimenting his mood.

Four pairs of footsteps thundered down the hall and into the bathroom. They were saying something, but Junmyeon could not understand it. They were touching his head, his shoulders, his back. It burned like a new dimension of hell Junmyeon had never before visited. They were muttering to each other and it was like listening to a foreign language.

All Junmyeon knew was that it hurt so badly. It was like the previous night, but a thousand times worse. Like having his heart ripped out from his body, or perhaps having an arm torn off without anaesthetic.

Then, someone bent down next to him, and that single thing, Junmyeon could take in. He continued to spit things into the bowl and was barely conscious enough to realise what was being said.

"Junmyeon," Yifan's voice whispered into his ear. Junmyeon realised that the other three must have briefed Yifan on what was happening. "I'm sorry; I don't love you. I think I'm learning, though." With that, Junmyeon's world dissolved into nothingness for the second time in twelve hours.


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me to the end of this story! It's only five chapters, and it's only been about three weeks, but, whoa, it's been pretty crazy.
> 
> I never expected such an amazing response to this story, and I'm so thankful to everyone who read, left kudos and commented. This is the first story I've ever completed on AO3, and I'll certainly be back with more stuff soon! 
> 
> Please feel free to ask any questions, and I'll do my best to reply to them!

Junmyeon woke up to white walls, white light, white bedsheets and flushed, colourful people. "Hyung is awake!" someone said happily. There was a sudden rush of movement, and then there were hands touching him everywhere. People were shaking him and prodding him, and Junmyeon recoiled from them all. Their hands were cold and rough.

Junmyeon was disorientated and he blearily looked around himself. His eyes settled on eleven faces. "What happened?" he murmured. His throat was dry and almost completely useless. In a fashion he had become so accustomed to, the words cracked in the middle of Junmyeon's question.

"It was such a mess," Jongdae volunteered when no one else spoke. "You've been out for almost a full day! We were broadcasting and the next thing we knew, we were being pulled out of the show and taken to a hospital, and our phones were just blowing up."

Kyungsoo smiled sheepishly. "You remember the radio show, right? And how we were on schedule, and you weren't, and I warned you about all of the live filming that was happening?" Junmyeon nodded, and Kyungsoo continued. "Yeah, well, when you went to the bathroom, you were temporarily filmed in a heap of the live cameras. And then, you collapsed, and a heap of other people accidentally filmed you."

Junmyeon groaned and closed his eyes. " _Great,_ " he moaned. "Just what I need." He attempted to push himself into a sitting position. Before he could, Minseok had already begun pressing buttons on the bed to raise the back of it.

Shrugging, Chanyeol began to speak. "It's actually been pretty well contained," he said. "SM got most of the videos erased, I think, or at least the bits concerning you edited out. But, live videos are live videos. There are still copies floating around here and there. But, yeah. You're mostly in the clear."

Baekhyun, eyes rimmed red, nodded in agreement with Chanyeol's statement.

Sehun intervened at that point. "Yeah, but it still went viral. Luhan and Zitao both contacted us about it. They even asked to come and see you!" He cast a dark look towards the manager. "The higher-ups didn't allow it, though. They were mad enough that we organised a meeting with Yifan without their knowledge.

"Your parents called, too," Yixing said. "But, seriously, hyung? You didn't even tell them what was going on?"

Junmyeon slurred his words. "I was getting to it."

"Yeah, well, have fun explaining it to them," Yixing continued. "Half of the internet knew before they did. Your mum was completely hysterical. It took, like, five different people to convince her that you weren't dead."

Junmyeon yawned and rubbed his face. He belatedly noticed the different IV lines stuck in his arms. "What are these for?" he asked, regarding them with a careful eye. The clear liquids appeared innocent enough, but Junmyeon knew better than to assume that they were simply fluid drips.

Jongin sighed. "Hyung, you literally collapsed from blood loss and dehydration yesterday. They're still monitoring your levels because of it. Apparently, you've stabilised again, though. A doctor said that you'd be able to get out of here pretty much as soon as you woke up. You just needed to debrief with a doctor, first."

"Oh," Junmyeon said thoughtfully. He looked around the room again, and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. His bones cracked in protest. "Where's Yifan?"

The group stiffened. "Well, you collapsed yesterday," Kyungsoo said slowly. "And, he was basically told that he to return to his schedule, irrelevant of what was happening. So, he's not really going to have a chance to get here for, I don't know, a while."

Junmyeon returned his eyes to the pristine bedsheets and he began playing with his fingers. "Um, right."

"But, at least we know he loves you!" Minseok said quickly. His face softened. "We... Junmyeon, we all thought you were going to die."

Turning away from the all, Junmyeon felt his face heat up and a warmth grow in his chest. He stared at the pristine bedsheets and noted that there was not even a spec of grey on the white sea.

"And... You're okay with it?" Junmyeon asked, voice barely above a whisper. The question he had wanted to ask for so long was finally in the open. He waited for a response with baited breath.

Chanyeol sounded exasperated as he replied. "Of course we are, hyung. I mean, Kris? _Really?_ Could've done better, but what right do we have to judge, anyway? The doctor - can't remember her name - filled us in on the details of Hanahaki. If you survived eleven months, you're obviously not just kidding around."

A rush of gratitude flowed through Junmyeon's entire body, and he wanted to tell them. Before he could a person appeared in the doorway.

"Okay, all out!" the person said, voice light, careless and surprisingly familiar. Junmyeon looked up in shock. "Nice to see you again, Junmyeon," Doctor Zhang smiled. She gestured for the people in the room to leave and once they had, she shut the door and swung the curtain closed around herself and Junmyeon.

"It's nice to meet you again," Junmyeon said, trying his best to bow. The IVs and his seated position restricted his movement to a slight curl of his spine and a lowered head.

Doctor Zhang waved the bow away, giving Junmyeon a warm look. "Indeed it is. I'm thankful we're on the better end of things, here," she said. "So, let's start from yesterday. Obviously, the Hanahaki performed its last attack, it was unsuccessful, and you've wound up here."

"I think that sounds right," Junmyeon nodded. He relaxed back on the fluffed up pillows.

"Glad we've started off on solid ground, then," Doctor Zhang laughed. "Now the next step is recovery from the Hanahaki," she said, while consulting a clipboard she was holding. "It can be pretty traumatic, both for you and for the people close to you. So, there are counselling links that we can hook you up to, if you or anyone else, want it."

Junmyeon shook his head. "Thank you, but I think I'll be okay." He paused for a second. "But, maybe Baekhyun... He seemed pretty torn up over it..."

"I'll mention it to your managers, then. But, do keep your options open, Junmyeon," Doctor Zhang warned. "The Hanahaki Disease can swing back pretty negatively sometimes, and without much warning, too. After all, you're effectively losing a driving force of your emotional attachment to your soulmate."

"I'll keep it in mind," Junmyeon agreed.

The doctor grinned. "Good, good. Now, as for the remnants of the plant. It's dead, but it still has to leave the body. Most of it will disintegrate, so to speak, inside of the body. However, it's completely normal and honestly expected that Hanahaki recoverees will continue to experience similar attacks for a few weeks."

 

Junmyeon nodded, listening to each word carefully. He could not fully comprehend what was being said, though. "Are there more painkillers or anything that I'll need?"

"Yes," Doctor Zhang said carefully. "There'll be some pretty high-grade ones that we'll give you. Of course, surgery is possible for worst case scenario, but definitely not recommended."

Junmyeon scrunched up his nose. "Why, though?"

Doctor Zhang frowned thoughtfully. "Well, the Hanahaki plant still represents a mutated, emotional attachment to your soulmate. It's thought that the removal of the plant, even though dead, could possibly remove certain areas of emotion. There haven't been enough cases to truly prove that, though. Either way, it's not recommended. On its own, the plant should clear within a few weeks."

"What about the painkillers? Why do they need to be so strong?" Junmyeon asked cautiously, not entirely sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Nothing he had ever found on the internet had told him about this stage of the disease. 

Doctor Zhang gave him a pitying look. "As I said, the plant has died. It becomes rigid and inflexible. Most of it will simply break down without any issues. Some of it will be expelled in attacks similar to Hanahaki. They're rarely fatal, but often painful because the plant has died and is drying up."

Junmyeon blanched. "What?"

Doctor Zhang gave him a pitying look. "Unfortunately, there's no way around it."

"When does it start?" Junmyeon asked, face going clammy. He unconsciously tangled his hands tightly into the hospital linen. 

"About a week after the termination of the disease," Doctor Zhang said. "Active attacks last for no more than about a week and after that, you should be able to forget that it ever happened. 

Junmyeon scowled. "Well, sounds fun..."

"Not really," Doctor Zhang laughed sadly. "It is usually expelled from the body through a mixture of coughing and regurgitation. There is usually blood, so it's recommended that a person recovering from Hanahaki takes about half a month off for recovery."

" _Half a month?_ " Junmyeon gasped. "I can't take that long off! We're on a promotion schedule!"

Doctor Zhang's face was blank as she continued to speak. "I've already spoken with your managers over a phone call. We discussed suitable plans from here on out. It won't be an issue, though. Your company had already put a plan into place in the event of a terminal ending. This is a much better resolution and they have had no issues with working together with the team of medical staff on hand."

Junmyeon tried to interject but was cut off before he could. His stomach went cold at the thought that his company had simply changed schedules around to manage the public in a terminal result. He suddenly felt very insignificant and slightly scared. 

"Don't underestimate the length that your company went to so they would have been able to deal with a terminal case. You're going to have to take some time off, and really, it could not possibly cause more inconvenience than what it would have if this had ended badly," Doctor Zhang said quickly.

This time, Junmyeon had nothing more to act. He hated the way that discussion of his death was being thrown around as though it was a fun fact that  _oh, well, look at that: could have died, but I didn't!_ It hurt more than he expected and made him feel weirdly disconnected from himself. He glared at the sheets, disappointed in himself. In the chaos that the Hanahaki had caused, he had barely considered what would have happened to his company, to his friends, to his group, to his family. It made his insides ache with overwhelming amounts of disgrace.

"So, Junmyeon, you'll be taking time off in your own interest," Doctor Zhang said. "Particularly for someone with your lifestyle, it's really just not an option. Your CEO and managers are aware of this, but your bandmates are not unless they've done some research themselves. You're really going to have to watch yourself."

"But it's just unfair," Junmyeon protested, suddenly bursting out with betrayal, anger and frustration all at once. "I mean, you go through this horrible ordeal, and life still can't just go back to normal."

Doctor Zhang gave a small, sad smile. "Unfortunately, that's just the way things go. We just have to learn to deal with what we've been given."

Junmyeon's lips tightened and he nodded stiffly. 

Doctor Zhang continued, "this stage of Hanahaki is stage five. In the most simplified way I can put it, you just have to take it easy. It's a recovery period, so to speak. The better you deal with it now, the better you'll be able to deal with it in the future. You need to limit the strain on your body to do that, though. The plant's branches can piece organs and that's definitely something you want to avoid because it leads to surgery pretty quickly. 

 

"But, it doesn't make sense," Junmyeon whined. He backtracked when he realised how rude it sounded, but Doctor Zhang shook her hand dismissively, so Junmyeon continued more hesitantly. "I mean, you're talking about a plant that is meant to leave my body, but it's also still going to pierce my organs?"

"I suppose it does sound like that," Doctor Zhang remarked thoughtfully. "But, that's not exactly right. Just think of it simple: the Hanahaki plant has died and to remove itself from your body, most of it will dissolve and some of it will be removed through attacks akin to that actual Hanahaki. It's the plant that has died and stiffened which has the potential to harm you if you strain yourself."

Junmyeon pulled a face.

Doctor Zhang chuckled. "Focus on the fact that this is the only ordeal of Hanahaki that you'll ever have to face. Once a person has experienced the Hanahaki Disease, it is not possible to be diagnosed again. After all, the seed has grown and been expelled."

Junmyeon sighed heavily. "I suppose... Can I be discharged soon?"

"As soon as I've told your manager. I'll disconnect your IVs now, okay? Just look away if you're squeamish." Junmyeon did not turn away but instead watched the needles being withdrawn from his skin. He found a strange fascination in it. The port sites were quickly covered up with bandages.

"Is my phone around, by the way?" Junmyeon asked. Doctor Zhang picked it up from a bedside table that he had not noticed and handed it too him. "Thank you," Junmyeon said politely. He watched as she left the room and then impatiently turned on his phone.

Unsurprisingly, there were a multitude of texts. Most of them were from the same Unknown Number contact that he had not renamed yet. Junmyeon pressed the call button next to the contact name and waited for the line to be picked up.

"Junmyeon?" Yifan's rough voice was as familiar as ever. It made Junmyeon feel pleasantly floaty and relieved. 

"Hey, Yifan," Junmyeon replied.

Yifan was silent for a moment. "So, you're awake?"

"Yeah," Junmyeon said softly.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there," Yifan murmured into the speaker. "My management was really strict on the fact that if it wasn't directly me involved, then I had to stick to my schedule. I've occasionally not followed it exactly, so they're making a really big drive to get me to stick to it now. So, I'm trying-"

Junmyeon head spun at the fast monologue, and eventually, he interrupted. "It's not a problem, Yifan. Can we arrange a time later? I think that'd nice. Apparently, I can get out of here later today, and if we've got to go back to Seoul soon, it'd be nice to see you once more before then. I don't know when we'll be scheduled to come back to China." He sighed reluctantly. "Probably not for a while if the mess I caused is anything to go by..." 

"Don't say that," Yifan chided softly. "But, that sounds good. We should try to do that," he tacked on. 

"Cool," Junmyeon trailed, suddenly awkward.

Yifan cleared his throat. "Yeah, okay... I need to go. My manager is calling me for my next schedule. But, Junmyeon, we can make this work."

"Yeah," Junmyeon said quietly. His voice cracked. "Yeah, okay. Bye, Yifan."

Yifan ended the call, and once again, Junmyeon was left to his own company. He sat in the bed for a moment, motionless and lost in his thoughts, before the manager came in with a few sheets of paperwork and a spare change of clothes in his hand which he handed to Junmyeon.

"Once you're changed we're heading back to the hotel. I've spoken to your doctor and the company. Unless you're unwilling, you'll be attending schedules and sitting out for some bits. There's going to be a statement released that you're recovering from an illness, so you'll be involved in limited activities." The manager spoke quickly like he was in a rush to get out of the hospital.

Junmyeon nodded emotionlessly and stood up from the bed. He felt more stable on his feet than what he had in days. Once the manager had left the room, Junmyeon hid behind the curtain and pulled on the clean jeans and a long-sleeved top.

Junmyeon made his way out of the room and found the manager standing at the front desk, signing some forms. The members were standing around the lobby, trying not to watch the entrance too carefully. A crowd of people stood around it, watching the group like hawks. Junmyeon uneasily turned around. If there was one thing that he disliked about stardom, it had to be the complete lack of privacy, even when it was a private matter.

Going to stand with his fellow members, Junmyeon settled into a place between Jongin and Chanyeol. They both gave him weak smiles and then turned away again. Junmyeon could tell that they had just been told about the plans for the next month and his stomach sank.  
  
A minute later, they were all being pushed through a crowd and loaded into a bus. The manager was discussing plans, but no one in the van looked like they were fully comprehending what was being said and Junmyeon quickly gave up. _He could always ask for a recap later..._ Junmyeon rested his head against the window and watched as trees whipped in and out of view and the cars next to them blurred into colourless streaks.

Someone prodded his shoulder and Junmyeon looked up with a start. Minseok was reaching back over his seat. "What, hyung?" Junmyeon asked croakily.

"Your phone's ringing," Minseok pointed out.

"What?" Junmyeon was puzzled for a moment before he realised what Minseok had said. He wondered how he had missed the ringing. "Oh. _Oh!_ Right." He picked up his phone, glanced at the caller name and answered the call. "Hey. I thought you were in a schedule?"

"Hi. Yeah, long car ride for now," Yifan said. "So, I think we need to talk some things over."

"Now?" Junmyeon asked, biting his lip. He looked around the car. No one was paying attention to him, but he did not particularly feel like having this conversation in a moving vehicle, surrounded by people. "I'm on a bus, too. Would it be possible to postpone for now? Not that I don't want to talk things through... But, this isn't a great place for me."

Junmyeon could hear the confusion in Yifan's voice. "I thought you were in hospital?"

"I was," Junmyeon replied. "I was also released."

Yifan paused for a moment. "Okay, then, fine. Can we meet up tonight? Same place as whenever it was? The red umbrella place?"

Junmyeon looked around the bus again and tried to recall anything from what had just been said to them. He could not remember much, but that also meant that he could not recall a curfew being mentioned. Junmyeon took advantage of that. "Fine."

"Okay, I'll see you later," Yifan said and hung up before Junmyeon could reply.

"Who was that, hyung?" Baekhyun said. Junmyeon noticed that he still looked like he had been crying.

Junmyeon debated replying. "Yifan," he ended up saying.

"Oh," Baekhyun murmured. "You're going to meet up soon?"

Junmyeon nodded hesitantly. "Before we go back, yeah."

No one else commented and Junmyeon was thankful for it. He did not need anyone asking him about their relationship at the moment. It was ambiguous and undefined, so much so that Junmyeon did not even want to label it as anything but an awkward, broken friendship.

That evening, Junmyeon left the hotel with a facemask and beanie, just as he had on the previous occasion and he slowly made his way back down to the café. Yifan was already standing there with a coffee which he handed to Junmyeon without a word.

They were silent in each other's company until they reached the park's arched gateway where everything had gone wrong. There was still a coffee stain on the gravel and Junmyeon looked away from it. "So, we're going to talk this through?" Junmyeon said quietly.

"I think we have to," Yifan replied. He led Junmyeon to a simple wooden bench and sat down on it.

Junmyeon nodded. "I suppose we do. So..."

"Junmyeon, just stop. Let's cut the crap. You heard me yesterday. I'm learning what love is, but I don't know everything. And, you don't, either. This is pretty much an experimentation for both of us."

"Yifan," Junmyeon sighed. "I don't think it can go wrong. That's the whole thing with Hanahaki, it only occurs when the person is your soulmate, so to say. Soulmates aren't meant to be perfect, but they are meant to be able to stick it through thick and thin."

Yifan pursed his lips. "Soulmates aren't always soulmates, though. It can go really badly wrong when a relationship," - he spat the word bitterly - "is founded upon two people being _inseparable_ and _destined for each other._ " His sentence was so spiteful that Junmyeon recoiled at them intuitively.

Silence followed Yifan's statement for a minute. Then, Junmyeon spoke again. "Maybe," he murmured. "But I have faith in us."

"That's because I'm your soulmate. What if you're not mine?" Yifan muttered.

Junmyeon looked into the dark liquid of his own cup and tried to ignore the bullet holes being shot into his chest. "You loved me enough to get through yesterday... But, Yifan? Do you feel forced into this, Yifan?"

Yifan shook his head and gave Junmyeon a regretful look. "No. I wouldn't have said the stuff I said if it wasn't true. You wouldn't still be around if the stuff I said wasn't true. "I don't regret it, I don't feel forced, but there are risks and when our relationship is already as it is..."

"No, I understand," Junmyeon said, cutting Yifan off. "But, I think we have to put some trust into this relationship. Yeah, it's not exactly what we planned, or even expected, but if it's really what the universe or whatever thinks is meant to be happening, we may as well go with the flow, right? It's not like we can do anything else, really."

Yifan did not reply, but instead, took another drink from his coffee. Following suit, Junmyeon did the same thing. He smiled at the familiar taste and closed his eyes, trying to preserve the solitary moment of peace.

"I think you're right," Yifan finally said. Junmyeon opened his eyes and looked at him. "We've got to put some faith in this for it to work and we had better learn how to make a long-distance relationships function, too."

Junmyeon's face broke into a real smile. He said nothing, but he did not need to. Yifan had perfectly summarised their relationship, or what Junmyeon hoped could become their relationship.

"We're lucky, you know," Yifan murmured. "This could have been a right mess if we had ended up with anyone particularly homophobic in any close circles..."

"The kids are all pretty open, anyway," Junmyeon giggled, but did not deny the statement.

Yifan raised an eyebrow. " _Kids?_ Aren't you forgetting that Minseok is older than you?"

Junmyeon wrinkled his nose. "Nope! After all, you've said it yourself. We're the parents of EXO." He laughed, high pitched, joyous and something he'd barely done since Yifan had started the movement of members leaving.

Yifan cracked a smile. "Okay, then." He was quiet for a moment. "Does this mean we're dating?"

"I suppose..." Junmyeon said softly. "If you want us to."

"I think I'd like that," Yifan said after a minute. He swirled his coffee around the cup. "Yeah, I think that would be nice."

"You think we can make this work, then?" Junmyeon said hopefully. He shifted closer to Yifan on the bench and leant his head on Yifan's shoulder.

"Yeah, we can make this work," Yifan murmured and he pressed a tender kiss to Junmyeon's temple.

**Author's Note:**

> _**Edit: 10-03-2017 -** I've taken out honourifics like 'yah,' 'ah' and 'nim.' There were a number of reasons why I took those ones out, but to list one briefly, I don't want to be using the language inappropriately. I have only a beginner level of understanding of Korean and I don't entirely feel comfortable with using honourifics for that. I really don't want to use them incorrectly and in case I offend someone. Yes, I have left in hyung. Yes, I am aware of that. Yes, I will answer questions regarding this if you have them. _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _**Edit: 25-04-2017 -** I've just gone through and fixed a heap of spelling mistakes, most of which were related to Junmyeon's name. Ffs, how is it possible to spell a name in so many different ways? In one chapter. Anyway, there are probably still a number dotted throughout that I didn't pick up. Editing at 1 is not recommended... Anyway! If you do notice any mistakes, please point them out and I'll fix them as quickly as I can! _
> 
> ~~
> 
> Tumblr: [Oonymay](https://oonymay.tumblr.com)
> 
> Instagram: [Oonymay](https://www.instagram.com/oonymay/)


End file.
